


New beginnings, starting today

by loulou76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/pseuds/loulou76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew.  He just knew, as soon as he and Louis hugged each other like that, that everything would be OK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New beginnings, starting today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepinkbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/gifts).



> I'll put the prompt at the end, as it will be a bit of a spoiler if you read it now!!!
> 
> (NB - this is all fiction, I don't know/own the characters, etc, etc)

Harry knew. He just knew, as soon as he and Louis hugged each other like that, that everything would be OK. He had always been so sure that Louis still had feelings for him, despite the distance that had been growing between them over the past year or so. But the pressure was easing off now, and Harry had been desperately hoping that maybe, just maybe, they would be able to get back to what they once were. After that hug, Harry was in no doubt. He and Louis were meant to be together. 

It had been a tough year, hell – it had been a tough five years – but 2015 had seemed to put such a strain on, and distance between, him and Louis more than at any other time. Harry wasn’t even sure why - Louis thought it was just that they were so, so tired. Louis started spending more of their precious time off in the UK instead of coming with Harry to their house in LA. Harry had hated flying off without his soulmate, but he loved LA, loved their home there. He needed the sun and the relative anonymity that LA offered.

As soon as the boys exited the stage in Sheffield that Halloween night, Harry pulled Louis to one side backstage.

“Can we talk later?” he whispered. 

Louis turned his face up towards Harry. He smiled, a proper smile that made his eyes crinkle beautifully. 

“Haz. I’m done talking.” He flung his arms back around Harry, tightly, just as he had done on stage. Harry hugged him back just as ferociously. Louis eased his vice like grip and moved back slightly, just enough for him to turn his head and kiss Harry. Harry responded immediately, their lips moving together perfectly. Harry opened his mouth to Louis’ tongue and moaned.

“Haz,” Louis mumbled against Harrys’ lips, “I love you so much. We are so close to being free. No more talking.” With that, he grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him towards one of the dressing rooms.

Once inside, they locked the door and moved swiftly back together. Their kisses turned dirty and urgent right away. Louis pushed Harry up against the wall and ground their crotches together – both were hard. Harry threw his head back at the contact and moaned loudly.

“Lou. Yes ... don’t stop.”

Louis turned his attention to Harry’s bared neck, nibbling and kissing the sensitive skin alternately. He kept grinding his hips, the delicious, rough pressure on his cock bringing him closer and closer.

“Haz … fuck, I’m so close babe … you feel so good …”

“Lou,” Harry moaned particularly loudly, “I love you so much … I’m close too …” he trailed off, gasping into Louis’ mouth as both boys hips moved faster and faster. Louis fists were clenched in Harrys’ t-shirt, Harry moved his hand down to cover Louis’ arse, helping him to roll his hips even harder and faster.

Louis buried his head in Harrys’ shoulder, whined and shuddered during his release. Harry mewled and followed almost immediately. Both men stayed, leaning against the wall, slumped in each other’s arms. After a few minutes of getting their breath back, Louis raised his head and kissed Harry sweetly on the lips.

“Wow Hazza, we haven’t done it like that for a while.” He grinned. “I … I know you wanted to talk but I just want to forget the past. This feels like an ending and a beginning tonight – doesn’t it?”

Harry looked at Louis, his blue eyes – so trusting but with a hint of uncertainty. That had to go.

“Louis. Of course, I agree, this is a new beginning for us.”

They smiled at each other dopily, the moment broken by a loud bang on the door.

“For fucks sake lads,” Niall’s voice came booming through the door, “Let’s get the party started! We’re all going to get drunk tonight!”

Harry and Louis fumbled around the dressing room changing into clean pants, sharing gentle touches and soft smiles. Then they went, hand in hand, to join the party.

*

It was just three weeks later, when Harry came back from the gym and found Louis hopping around excitedly in their LA kitchen. 

“Harry – you’re back! Sit down, I’ve got a surprise!”

Harry grinned and sat at the kitchen table, glad he had already showered at the gym. Louis looked so excited and cute. Things had been fantastic between the two men since Halloween – they had fitted seamlessly back together and the rocky times really were a thing of the past. It was like a fog had lifted and they were back, but even stronger than before.

Louis pushed an envelope across the table, he was practically vibrating with excitement. Harry quickly opened it and gasped.

“Lou – really?” He couldn’t believe his eyes. Had Louis really arranged this?

“Do you remember Haz? When we went to Scotland that time and stayed in the cabin?”

“Of course Lou. Have you really booked it for us? I loved that place.”

It had been the most amazing weekend for them, they had escaped to the Scottish Highlands for three nights during the Take Me Home Tour. The log cabin they had stayed in was so secluded and private, with an outdoor hot tub and a huge log fireplace. 

“Well,” Louis smiled, “I have booked for us to go for a week in mid-December. Before we go back to our families for Christmas and New Year – this gives us a chance to have a little time together, a Christmas just for us.”

Harry grabbed his beautiful, romantic boyfriend into a big hug. He was so lucky. He just wanted every Christmas to be this magical. And he wanted to make everything perfect for Louis too. An idea began forming in his mind …

*

“Shit, Scotland’s cold!” Louis turned to Harry as they climbed out of their hire car outside their log cabin, the crisp, cool air taking their breath away.

“But Lou, look at all the snow!” Harry spun around in delight. 

It truly was an incredible sight. The cabin was nestled in a valley, surrounded by towering, stark mountains covered in snow. There was a light dusting of snow still falling, swirling around the cabin’s front door – complete with a beautiful holly wreath and fairy lights strung around the door and windows. It looked like a Christmas card picture. 

“It’s even prettier than I remembered.” Harry whispered, slipping his cold hand into Louis’. 

“It’s gorgeous Haz, but let’s get our bags in before we freeze!” Louis started unloading the car.

The men entered and found the cabin cosy and inviting. The owner had stocked the fridge and freezer as per their requirements and the log fire was crackling away, warming the house and looking magical.

“Toasted marshmallows Lou – let’s do it!” Harry grabbed a bag of marshmallows from the hearth and found a prong. Louis flopped down onto the sofa and waited for Harry to pass him a delicious treat. Louis had butterflies in his stomach, but tried to seem calm. He was really excited for this trip, he just hoped everything would go to his plans.

*

The next morning, Louis stirred awake, finding the huge, soft bed empty. He stumbled out into the hall and looked for his boy. The steam coming from the decking outside led him to a perfect morning sight – Harry, immersed in the hot tub. And Louis was 100% sure he was still naked. He slid open the patio door and shivered in the cold. Harry turned at the noise.

“Lou – come in. It’s soooo lovely. And look at the view!”

The decking and hot tub faced out onto the valley, which was completely white with snow. The mountains loomed overhead and gave them total privacy. Louis quickly slipped out of his pyjamas and slid into the warm, bubbling water. 

“Aaahh – this is fab.” He glanced over at Harry and saw a familiar look in Harry’s eyes, the usual clear green was darkened with intensity. He squirmed under the scrutiny.

Harry’s hand found his thigh under the water, and slowly slid up towards his rapidly hardening cock. 

“Lou, you’re so, so hot. I’m so lucky.” Harry leaned over and kissed Louis, softly at first but he was quickly licking at Louis’ lips, which turned the kiss heated Harry reached over and pulled Louis over so he was straddling Harry’s lap – Louis could feel Harry’s hard cock underneath his arse now.

“Mmm, Haz. I’m still open from last night, I think.” Louis mouthed at Harry’s neck and sank his teeth in, leaving a mark. Harry moaned softly and felt Louis’ hole, he could slip a finger inside easily. 

“Lou … w-we need more lube. I don’t want you to be sore. I … oh … keep doing that … I want you to ride me.” Harry suddenly stood, gripping Louis tightly under his thighs. He climbed out of the hot tub and headed for the door.

“Shit Haz, don’t fucking slip over!” Louis squeaked and shut his eyes and clung to Harry, feeling him chuckle.

Harry negotiated the decking and, in an instant, Louis found himself deposited on their bed. Harry was on him immediately, kissing him hungrily. Louis heard the click of the lube lid and felt Harry’s finger back inside him, stretching him. 

“Another finger Haz, need you now.” Louis panted. Harry responded immediately, pushing another finger alongside and scissoring them. “Ready, ready now,” Louis moaned, writhing on the sheets.

Harry sat back and looked down at his boyfriend – spread out for him, soft yet toned and so, so handsome. He lay on his back next to Louis, arranging the pillow behind his head.

“Lou, are you still OK to ride me?”

Louis responded, springing into action and straddling Harry once again. He reached back with a lube slick hand and ran it once up Harry’s cock, making him gasp. Louis lowered himself slowly, agonisingly slowly, down onto Harry – relishing the stretch.

“Fuck Haz. You always feel so good.” Louis looked down at Harry, his head was thrown back onto the pillow and Louis could feel his thighs shaking with the effort of staying still. “It’s ok babe, you can move now.” Louis started swivelling his hips, waiting for Harry. He didn’t have to wait long, before Harry placed his feet flat on the mattress and began pushing up into Louis, making Louis bounce on his cock. Louis began to use his thighs to really ride Harry, meeting his thrusts each time.

“Oh … oh Harry. Right the fuck there. So, so good babe …” Louis could only pant and whimper now with how good it was, how fast and hard Harry was pounding into him. He was getting close already – Harry always turned him on so much. He looked down and saw that Harry was also getting close, he could tell by the way Harry was biting down and chewing on his bottom lip frantically.

“Haz, touch me … I’m close.” 

Harry immediately reached out and started stroking Louis’ cock, firmly - just how Louis liked it. Their thrusts started to get faster and less co-ordinated.

“Lou .. gonna … gonna … you’re making me …” Harry never finished, instead groaning loudly and coming, his cock pulsing inside Louis. The feel of that, along with Harry stroking his cock ensured that Louis followed soon after, shooting white streaks across Harry’s chest, just as Harry was coming down from his orgasm.

Louis flopped forwards onto Harry, breathing heavily.

“Shit Haz, so good. Now I’m all sweaty and covered in come - I haven’t even had breakfast yet!”

Harry chuckled and kissed Louis’ hair.

“Go have a shower and I’ll get the kettle on, then I’ll join you.”

*

Later that morning, after a very long shower and shared blowjobs, Louis was finally getting his morning cup of tea, sitting in front of the fire. His mind was racing with the plans he had for the rest of the day.

“Hey, Harry?” Harry looked up from the other end of the sofa, where he was engrossed in a book. “Um, I need you to stay away from the kitchen this afternoon, ok?”

“Sure Lou, but – why?”

“It’s a surprise – that’s all you’re getting out of me.” Louis waggled his eyebrows, making Harry chuckle.

*

Four hours later, Louis surveyed the kitchen. It was a bit – well a lot – messy but his cooking had gone well and the table was laid nicely. He just had to tidy up a bit and light the candles. And get the very special early Christmas present for Harry.

He went to their bedroom to change and found Harry, sprawled across the bed, fast asleep. Louis quietly changed into his favourite black jeggings and Harry’s sheer black jumper – he knew Harry loved the way it showed his collarbones and gave him sweater paws. He had also worn it on Halloween, and he was sure Harry would remember that.

Louis left his feet bare and crept back to the kitchen, the surprise present clutched in his hand. He shoved the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and the sink, lit the candles and hid the present behind the toaster, on the counter.

Once he was satisfied that everything was perfect, he bounded back to the bedroom to wake up Harry. He knew the perfect way – he took a run up and flung himself on to his sleeping boyfriend.

“Humpffff,” Harry grumbled, “get off, you lump!”

“Excuse me, I am not a lump!” Louis exclaimed, mock offended. Harry rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Louis. 

“You smell nice. Hey, you look amazing.” Harry’s eyes widened as he took in the gorgeous sight before him.

“Up now lazybones, the surprise is ready!” Louis jumped up and held out his hand.

“Louis, I have smelt something so delicious cooking – what is going on?” Harry followed Louis into the kitchen and gasped when he saw the table. “Candles?”

“Just sit.” Louis held the chair back for Harry, and moved over to the stove to serve up. As Louis turned with two plates in his hand, he saw Harry’s eyes widen and then fill with tears.

“Louis. It’s chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham …”

“… with a side of homemade mash.” Louis finished the sentence. “Happy early Christmas.”

The two sat and ate in companionable silence. As Harry was almost finishing, Louis leapt up and quickly returned, standing beside Harry’s chair.

“Louis? What’s up? Oohhh.”

Harry’s eyes widened yet again as he watched his boyfriend gracefully sink down onto one knee. He was holding a small, black velvet box. Harry wasn’t breathing.

“Harry. You know as well as I do how far we’ve come, and that we are meant to be together, forever. So … will you marry me?” Louis opened the box and looked up at Harry, his blue eyes looking breathtakingly beautiful in the flickering candlelight. Harry looked at the sleek, white gold band nestled in the box. He could feel the tears trickling down his cheeks as he smiled widely.

“Yes. Of course yes!” Harry pushed himself off his chair and wrapped Louis up into a huge hug. Louis pulled back, took the ring and slipped it onto Harry’s left ring finger.

“Wow,” Louis breathed, “I was proper nervous.”

Harry laughed. “Don’t move, I’ll be straight back.” With that, he bounded out of the room, leaving Louis kneeling on the floor. Before he had even had time to wonder what was going on, Harry was back and kneeling in front of Louis again.

Harry brought his hand out from behind his back and held out his fist.

“Hold out your hand.” Harry nodded at Louis, who did what he asked. Harry opened his fist and Louis felt something cold and hard fall into his palm. He looked down and saw a ring. A beautiful, white gold band. 

“Louis.” Harry murmured. Louis looked up and saw Harry’s expression. He inhaled sharply.

“You … you were going to …?” he trailed off.

“Louis. You are my everything, for ever and always. Marry me?” Harry smiled, tearfully.

“I can’t believe it! Yes, of course I’ll marry you, you muppet.”

The two men held each other, laughing and crying in absolute disbelief at how lucky they both were. 

*

2017

Niall rolled his eyes and banged, again, on the dressing room door.

“Come the fuck on, Tomlinson-Styles’! They are waiting out there!” he yelled, smiling.

The door opened revealing a very flustered looking Louis, hastily re-arranging himself in his trousers. He was followed by Harry, his long hair tousled and his trousers barely concealing how aroused he was.

“Fucking hell Nialler, we were just getting to the good bit in there!” Louis huffed, but his smile gave him away. No way could any of them be anything other than elated. Liam bounced around the corner at that moment, a huge grin on his face.

“Put it away you two – it’s nearly time for us to go on!” he beamed.

“Wow.” Harry looked around at the three other men. “We are really doing this. Back in Sheffield – the start of a sold out tour.” He looked overwhelmed, as they all were at the love and support their fans still showed them.

“Group hug lads!” Louis shouted, and they all slung their arms around each other. “While you’re all here,” Louis looked briefly to Harry, who nodded, “well – Harry and I have some news. We have decided to adopt.”

This news met with whoops and cheers from the band. Ever since Harry and Louis had married, just before Christmas 2016 in an intimate, beautiful ceremony full of family, friends and love, they had been discussing options for having children. Niall and Liam were so thrilled for their friends, they were going to make excellent fathers.

“Right, time to go!” Liam ended the group hug and led them down the corridor towards the stage, the screams of the fans getting louder and louder. The four men shared a disbelieving look. They were going to be back on stage, singing their new material. It was a dream come true.

Louis looked at his husband and two best friends. 

“It’s showtime again!”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I wrote it just after 31st Oct 2015 and really wanted to include the Larry Hug and show the boys coming back after their break!!!
> 
> The fabulous prompt from littlepinkbow:
> 
> a canon compliant fic - established Larry where Louis surprises Harry with a trip for Christmas, loads of fluff and a Christmas engagement would be amazing.
> 
> I hope you like it, littlepinkbow! I loved writing it, thank you so much for your prompt!
> 
> Any kudos/comments always appreciated! xxx


End file.
